1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmoscope, particularly to an ophthalmoscope having a fixation light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ophthalmoscope is an instrument for inspecting the fundus of an eyeball, including the retina, the optic disc, and the vasculature. The fixation light source guides the eyeball to rotate to a special direction, enabling the inspector to observe the desired area. In the conventional ophthalmoscope, the fixation light is directed to the imaging system by an independent relay lens and then projected onto the fundus of the eyeball. Besides, the fixation light is projected to different focuses for different subjects by a focusing module. Consequently, more lenses and components are used by the conventional ophthalmoscope, hindering compactness and increasing the assembly cost.
Therefore, the manufacturers are eager to decrease the lenses and components of an ophthalmoscope so as to compact the structure of the ophthalmoscope.